


夏日甜饮

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	夏日甜饮

夏季的骤雨总是说来就来。  
当二宫注意到汹涌而来的乌云时，强风已呼啸着掀起他的衣角。不过顷刻间太阳就被遮蔽起来，被炙烤得闷热的空气迅速降温，天空几乎在瞬间褪色，泛出微微的黄。  
在击出最后一个本垒打后，相叶垂下球棒，仰头边向天边远眺，边用手背抹去下巴上汇聚的汗珠：“看起来要下雨了。”  
“……嗯，估计这雨还不小。”短暂的心悸同强风一并袭来，二宫在相叶的话音中回神，顺着对方张望的方向看去，半眯起眼睛不着痕迹地抓住胸口的衣襟，“先找个地方躲雨吧，一会儿下大了就……”豆大的水珠打在脸上阻了他未出口的话，随后无数的雨滴争先恐后扑向大地。暴雨来得像它的预兆一样让人措手不及，两个少年无奈地对视一眼，迈开大步向棒球场的围门跑去。  
从球场到棒球部的更衣室不过百米的距离，两人却彻底被这场突如其来的大雨淋湿，等他们冲进被带有屋顶的室内时已经变成了两只落汤鸡。相叶率先走向了自己的衣柜，取出自己的毛巾抛向仍站在门口的二宫。  
“给你。”“嗯，谢了。”  
暑假的学校笼罩着平日没有的寂静，偌大的校园大概只有他们两个人在。二宫站在窗边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的发丝，脸颊发烫地想起了今天凌晨，相叶拖着球棒站在他家窗外的样子。  
“不该答应的……”二宫小声嘟囔着，用同样在迅速升温的手背贴了贴滚烫的额头，转身慢吞吞地走到长椅边坐下，顶着毛巾悄悄闭上双眼，试图抵抗逐渐侵袭的眩晕感。  
体育系社团的更衣室总是弥漫着汗水和止汗剂的味道。二宫沉默地低着头，他觉得自己的嗅觉诡异地似乎变得灵敏，空气中突然多出了许多他从未察觉的气味。烟草、树木、乃至一缕若有似无的花香，各种说不清道不明的气味霸道地侵扰着他的嗅觉。眩晕感变得越发难熬，二宫感到了一阵烦躁，呼吸变得粗重。  
他的身体里像是被挖走一块，空虚感把他吊在半空中，难以消解。  
一旁的相叶脱下了身上浸满雨水的衬衫，赤裸着上身埋首在衣柜里翻找着什么。片刻后他拿出了一件干燥的T恤，举到鼻下仔细嗅了嗅，确认没有异样才递到二宫眼前。  
“先把湿衣服换下来吧，这样子会感冒哦。”  
“啊、嗯。”一股淡淡的莫吉托气味从相叶的衣服上传来，二宫含糊应声接过衣服，不动声色地看了眼相叶重新转过去的背影，随后悄悄把脸埋进了相叶的衣服里，贪婪地嗅着莫吉托的味道。  
身后隐秘的部位感应般轻颤，异样的热度在后穴升起，二宫慢慢侧躺在长椅上屈起身子，感受着后颈的胀痛，心下已经明白了什么。  
“啊，找到了找到了，原来放在这种地方。”相叶拿着干净长裤回头，看到的却是抱着他的衣服蜷缩成一小团的二宫。他的脸上显露出不自然的潮红，一双豆眉紧蹙，张着猫唇难耐地喘息。  
“小和？！”相叶慌了神，裤子从手中滑落也顾不上去捡，他慌忙坐回二宫身边，小心翼翼地扶着人肩膀把他重新抱起来，“怎么了，难受得很厉害吗？发烧了？”  
二宫被揽进相叶的怀里，少见地没有对相叶聒噪的发问有任何吐槽。发烫的脸颊昏昏沉沉地贴上对方裸露的胸膛，冰凉的肌肤让二宫脸上的温度稍退。他舒服地从鼻腔里发出一声猫咪似的轻哼，脑袋下意识拱了拱，把整张脸埋进对方怀里，努力平缓自己的呼吸。  
相叶怀里那股莫吉托的香气变得更加浓醇，薄荷青柠的气息温和却有力地替二宫阻隔了侵扰他的杂乱气味，朗姆酒的辛辣却让他再次沉醉，引诱没有尝过酒精的少年沉沦进这个有力的怀抱。  
“……和、小和？”熟悉的声音将二宫的意识再度拉回，二宫额头抵着相叶的锁骨，缓缓抬起头看向相叶，对上了一双漆黑的杏眼。  
是了，这个人是相叶雅纪，是他认识了十二年，暗恋了七年半的人。  
“相葉くん……”二宫的声音闷闷的，被淋湿的发丝一缕缕地垂在额前，肉肉的鼻头透着粉，看起来像只被主人遗弃在大雨里的幼犬，“我好像分化成Omega了。”  
年轻的Alpha睁大双眼看着怀里的竹马，一股甜腻的温暖香气仿佛在应和对方的话板钻进他的鼻腔。他注视着那双熟悉的茶瞳，一时愣在了当场。  
他们自幼一起长大，从一起堆沙堡到一起打棒球，像任何一个酸甜俗套的青春故事一样，作为另一个主人公的他，钝感地未曾察觉自己的真正心意。  
自从半年前相叶成功分化为Alpha以后，他理所当然地觉得，二宫也会变成一个跟他一样的Alpha，他们之后的生活也不会有什么改变。  
然而现实是，那个与他并肩至今的人，此刻正散发着越来越浓醇的诱人甜香，努力克制着喘息依偎在他怀里。  
二宫吸了吸鼻子，对相叶的走神有点不满，轻掐了一把对方的脸颊：“相葉くん。”  
相叶吃痛回神，慌乱地移开了视线，“哎？啊、小和变成Omega了，现在应该是第一次……发情，这里没有抑制剂，我、我帮你临时标记吧……”他不敢去看二宫脸上的表情，磕磕绊绊地说完，揽着二宫的肩膀就想去咬他后颈的腺体。  
随后他的嘴碰上了一个软软的东西，相叶迷茫地眨了眨眼，反应迟缓地看着二宫那张精致的脸重新出现在他的视线中。二宫用他软绵绵的小手捂住相叶的嘴，一双蓄了水汽的浅色眼瞳看起来越发晶亮。  
“まっくん。”松开的小手绕到相叶颈后勾上他的脖颈，二宫主动将唇迎上去，相叶几乎能尝到他口中香甜的枫糖浆味，“我们来做爱。”  
二宫把相叶推倒在长椅上，跪趴在相叶的腿间解起了他的皮带。  
相叶在嗅到那股甜味时就已经硬了，勃起的性器禁锢在潮湿的布料里异样感被放大数倍。当二宫拉下他的内裤时，尺寸不俗的肉茎几乎是弹跳着打在了二宫的脸上，顶端把人柔软的脸颊压陷下去，留下一道淫靡的水渍。  
二宫双手捧住相叶的阴茎，鼻尖凑近嗅了嗅气味，抬眼对上相叶看过来的视线。  
相叶知道了接下来会发生什么。  
他看着二宫伸出艳红的舌尖，抵着他的龟头细细舔舐一遍，将顶端流出的腺液尽数卷进口中品尝过一回，随后张开两瓣薄薄的猫唇，像贪吃的孩童般将粗长的肉棒努力往嘴里塞。直到一大半肉茎被那张小嘴包裹住后，二宫才好像到了极限，喉中发出一声含糊不清的咕哝，停下继续往里塞的动作，脸颊微微下陷，专心地吮吸出啧啧的水声。  
相叶捂住了眼睛不再去看胯间的春色，暗自咒骂了一声对方的熟练。  
二宫细不可闻地哼笑了一声，一边回忆着AV里的场景，一边专心致志地替人口交。过分浓烈的Alpha气息让经历着第一次发情的身子发软，二宫在包裹了周身的莫吉托气味中悄悄陷下腰窝，分出一只手伸进自己的裤子，摸上不断收缩的后穴。他小心地观察着相叶的样子，一边吞吐着口中的肉棒，一边将手指插进那渴望被进入的地方，忍耐着短促的快感艰难地抽动起来。  
Alpha的自尊让初尝人事的少年努力克制着不在Omega的口中缴械。相叶不断地做着深呼吸，让自己去适应冲刷着头皮的快感。异样的不满却同时在慢慢升起，相叶发现他开始想要更多，想要枫糖的甜味中，染上酒精的辛辣。  
“小和。”相叶的手插进了二宫的发间，二宫仍含着他的阴茎，望向他的眼中，透着跟他一样的欲求。  
有什么东西，已经不一样了。  
相叶的喉结动了动，他吞下口中的唾液，哑着嗓音低低开口：“来做吧，做爱。”  
二宫从没想过，他的第一次发情会是这样的场景。  
二宫下体一丝不挂，两条白嫩的腿主动岔开，坐在相叶结实的大腿上。他双手捧起相叶的脸颊，再次送上自己的唇。这一次相叶不再犹豫，他学着二宫方才的样子，用舌探进对方的口中搅动，含不住的唾液从两人的嘴角流下。  
枫糖浆里混合着一股腥膻的味道，异样感让相叶纠结了一瞬，然而下一秒二宫就像知道相叶在想什么似的，把手伸进两人小腹间的缝隙中，握住两根相抵的肉棒，上下撸动起来。  
快感让相叶立即抛下了纠结，他换了个角度再次吻上二宫，搭在对方后腰的手滑向股间，掰开两瓣浑圆的臀肉，径直摸上紧闭的后穴。那里已经像熟透的桃子般流下滑腻的汁水，被相叶骨节分明的手指破开后更多的爱液涌了出来，穴肉紧紧咬着侵入的异物，微微地颤抖。二宫的喉间敏感地发出一声轻吟，淹没在相叶的亲吻里。  
相叶快要忍耐到极限，手指在二宫的窄穴里潦草地抽插几下便拔出。他托着二宫的臀向上抬，二宫会意地抱住相叶的头，跪在长椅上翘起屁股。相叶扶着阴茎挤进二宫的臀缝，龟头在湿滑的缝隙里来回磨蹭了几下，终于抵上穴口。二宫深吸一口气，缓缓沉下腰，往相叶身上坐。  
粗长阴茎一点点劈开从未被进入过的甬道，即使速度被刻意放缓，巨物入侵的异样饱胀感还是让二宫难耐地皱起眉头，伏在相叶的肩头不断喘息。然而还没等他完全适应，耳边便响起了相叶的声音。  
“抱歉小和，我要忍不住了。”“等……”  
未等二宫来得及阻止，相叶便一把掐住了二宫的腰，将他用力往下一按。整根硕大的性器猝不及防地插入，二宫尖叫一声夹紧了屁股，却不想下一秒相叶便紧紧抱着他射了进来。少年人的第一发滚烫浓精浇上肉壁，前所未有的灭顶快感激得二宫头皮发麻，十个脚趾在半空中屈起，他抱紧相叶的脖子，埋首在要淹没自己的莫吉托气味中也迎来了第一次高潮。精液射上两人的小腹，甚至星星点点地溅上了相叶的下巴。  
喘息一时间交织在充斥了信息素的狭小房间里，片刻后二宫扬起脚跟踢了一把相叶的小腿肚，整个人趴在相叶的怀里瓮声瓮气地抱怨：“射得也太快了，笨蛋。”  
相叶一时没有回答，他安静地喘匀了呼吸，保持怀抱着二宫的姿势陷入沉默。  
二宫伏在相叶的肩头又喘息了片刻，直到他也缓过劲来相叶还是没有任何回应。二宫开始觉得不太对劲，他小心地从相叶怀里抬起头，放柔了音调靠近人耳边甜甜地唤道：“まっくん？”  
下一秒，一直沉默着的人突然站了起来，二宫下意识抱紧相叶，像只树袋熊被人托着屁股转个身，压在了长椅上。相叶的阴茎在他屁股里换了个角度撞上紧闭的腔口，二宫克制不住地发出一声甜叫，后穴再度收缩，从交合的缝隙里流下汩汩混合着精水的爱液。  
插在身体里的器物隐隐又有了抬头的迹象。二宫的眼里又蓄起了眼泪。Omega的本能让他软了腰欢快地吸着那根肉棒，脸上只能恶狠狠地瞪向那个趁火打劫的Alpha。末了又觉得自己的举动更像是欲迎还拒的撒娇，于是赌气别过了脸，不再去看他。  
窗外的大雨依旧没有停下的迹象，莫吉托与枫糖浆的气味融合在一起，汗水和情欲相互纠缠着，蒸腾而上。  
相叶听着哗哗的雨声，低哑地笑出了声。  
“小和，再来一次好不好？”  
“……要来就快点，笨蛋相葉氏。”  
暴雨如注，密集倾泻的雨水形成一帘屏风，将小小的窗户遮挡，令二宫看不清外面的世界。  
在第二次内射过后，二宫被相叶翻了过来，像犬类一样跪趴在硬质的黄木长椅上。他白嫩的屁股高高翘起在半空，被身后的人抓着腰窝，用粗长的肉棒狠狠贯穿。  
二宫已经连抱怨的力气都没有了。不知是Alpha与生俱来的体能优势，还是因为相叶是个不懂节制的体能怪物，二宫已经不记得自己射了第四次还是第五次，肉茎已经射不出什么东西，快感却还在源源不断地冲刷着他的意识。他觉得自己像是上了一艘永远抵达不了终点的贼船，前面的性器被肏得在空气中徒劳地硬着，从马眼里不断流出近乎透明的腺液，后面的穴被干得发烫发肿，精液、爱液和汗水混合着被大力抽插的阴茎肏出来，顺着他被拍打得发红的腿根流下来，在长椅表面汇成一个小洼。  
“慢、哈啊……慢点，まっくん……太多了、嗯啊……”  
这里是暑假的校园，被突如其来的夏季暴雨封锁的一方小屋。二宫在平日里少年们休息嬉笑的地方放肆地呻吟着，把脸埋进相叶扔到长椅上的裤子里喘息着。相叶俯身从背后抱住了二宫，粗重的喘息喷洒在他脆弱的腺体上，激得二宫抑制不住地痉挛起来，后穴贪婪地吮吸着肉棒，被肏出了“扑哧扑哧”的声响。  
分明是两个初尝人事的青涩少年，却像野兽一般疯狂地交媾着。体液腥膻的味道混进充斥了房间的莫吉托与枫糖气味中，恍若一杯腐坏的夏日甜酒，是成熟糜烂的滋味。  
“小和……”在仿佛没有尽头的快感浪潮中，相叶附在了二宫的耳边，低唤他的名字，咬住了他脆弱的耳尖。  
甜腻的惊呼逸出嘴角，二宫陷在干性高潮的余韵中，本能地扭着腰肢承受着肏干，沉溺进情欲的脑袋却几乎在瞬间猜到了对方要说的话。  
他无力地摇了摇头，徒劳地挣扎起来，却在Alpha的压制下显得毫无作用，反倒像是助兴的推拒。  
最终二宫还是被相叶咬着腺体内射，第三发浓精浇在了还未打开的生殖腔腔口，二宫尖叫着险些把生殖腔也打开，本就没什么肌肉的小肚子被灌满了精液，隐隐有些鼓起。  
累得俯趴在长椅上的时候，二宫还是毫不意外地听到相叶说出了那句话。  
“小和，我喜欢你。”  
二宫已经彻底没了力气，连瞪人的动作都没什么威慑力，像只气哼哼的柴犬，斜睨着压在他身上亲吻着他鬓发的人。  
“我知道，自以为是的笨蛋。”他抬起软绵绵的手，拍在相叶的脑袋上示意他起身，自己费劲地向后仰起脑袋，把亲吻印在相叶的脸颊上，“你以为我喜欢你多久了，这句话应该让我先说才对。”


End file.
